


Pixelcat fanfic

by OnlyHereForTheCat



Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M, Regret, You asked for this, and being human, but still, i just suck at writing, im sorry, its not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHereForTheCat/pseuds/OnlyHereForTheCat
Summary: Pixel asked for fanfic, sorry.- Nyx_ARE6





	Pixelcat fanfic

Pixel’s POV

 

I unlocked the door of my apartment while carrying my shopping and stepped inside. I glanced around a noticed the lights were off. Strange, I thought to myself, my boyfriend said he’d be home by now, where could he be. 

I walked to the kitchen, turning the lights on, to put the items down before turning and wandering around my house, looking to see if my boyfriend was in his room. We both had separate rooms with our computers and spare things in so we wouldn’t disturb each other while recording videos. 

After looking in his office, I checked our bedroom and still couldn’t find him. I sighed and walked back to the kitchen to start putting them shopping away. I was half way done when I heard movement from behind me. I turned around and saw no one was there. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked out of the kitchen to check it out. 

I glanced around the room and saw nothing. I was about to go back into the kitchen when I was grabbed and thrown onto the settee, I let out a startled squeak. I looked up and saw a figure approaching before standing over me.

‘’Jall? What the hell!’’ I exclaimed in confusion and surprise. He raised his hand and pressed his finger to my lips before leaning in close.

‘’Shhh’’ he whispers seductively. ‘’Be a good boy for me and I’ll give you a little treat.’’ He said while winking. I felt my face heat up, he know I like it when he talks to me like that.

Jall took his time to run his hand down my body and slipped one under my shirt. I felt his warm hand reach up and grab my nipple as he started to play with it. I felt myself slowly getting turned on. 

Jalls other hand slowly went down to my groin and cupped me. He began to message me and started kissing, biting and sucking my neck. I felt my eyes flutter close with all the pleasure and I let out a moan.

Everything felt so good. But then Jall, that areshole, pulled away. I let out a small whimper and looked at him. He smirked back.

‘’If you want this to continue, strip and kneel on the bed. I have plans for you.’’ He said before going into the kitchen. I stood and made my way to the bedroom. Like hell Ill miss out on a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, all i feel is regret. i need to take a bath in scolding hot bleach to cleanse my sins. and this wasn't even that bad. Enjoy the rest of your fanfic reading Pixel.


End file.
